It is often useful to provide a cyclopropene complex (i.e., one or more cyclopropene encapsulated by one or more molecular encapsulating agent). Cyclopropene complexes are sometimes made by dissolving molecular encapsulating agent in water and then introducing cyclopropene into the liquid solution. Usually, the water is then removed from the mixture so that the cyclopropene complex can be stored, transported, and handled as a powder. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,540 discloses a continuous method to prepare encapsulated cyclopropenes.
A common drawback to such previously-known processes is that the operation of removing water releases some of the cyclopropene from the cyclopropene complex. Cyclopropene that is released from the cyclopropene complex is normally lost, either through diffusion into the atmosphere, through decomposition due to collision with other molecules, through other mechanisms, or through a combination thereof. It is desired to provide compositions that contain cyclopropene complex, that contain low level of water, and that have high levels cyclopropene.